With all my Heart
by Frost-Chan
Summary: Bonnie is the new kid to Mildrin High, dealing with stress, bullies and a deep secret that he wants to stay that way. Becoming a part of the popular group of four call the "Fazbear Crew" and meeting Freddy just made things that much harder. How long will Bonnie's secret stay secret? And why does Freddy seem to know what Bonnie's hiding? (High school, Human AU. YAOI FRONNIE)
1. Chapter 1

A blue van pulls up in front of Mildrin High. The passenger door opens and a purple haired teen wearing a purple hoodie over the school uniform. It is his first day. His red eyes scan the front of the building.

"You have a good day, honey. I'll pick you up after school." The driver, a beautiful blue haired woman, says sweetly.

"...Okay." The boy mumbles and closes the door. The driver leaves and the boy puts in an ear-bud and puts his hood up, so no one stares at his hair. He knows he'd get enough trouble for his eye color.

"Look… A new kid… And he's wearing a ugly sweatshirt… If it's even a boy." One girl says, not even trying to be discrete. The purple haired boy sighs softly. A short, slightly chubby blond walks up to the boy.

"Hi! I'm Chica! Well, My name is Chicadira Grenver, but everyone calls me Chica! Nice to meet you and I hope we can be great friends!" The girl known as Chicadira says cheerfully. The boy looks at her, blinking. "Wow. I love your eye color! Is it natural or contacts? Not that there's anything wrong with contacts, or natural."

"T-they're naturally r-red…" Bonnie mutters. The bell rings.

"Oh, hey, what classes do you have?" Chicadira asks.

"E-english… Biology… Pre-a-Algebra… History… french… art… cr-creative writing and music…" The boy lists.

"Great! I have some of those and so do my friends!" Chicadira says, leading the boy into the school to their first period class.

"Ah. Miss Grenver. You finally decided to join us." The teacher spoke. "And you must be the new student. Hoodie and electronics need to go, boy. The purple haired boy silently takes off his hoodie and hide the iPod and stashing them away in his bag. "Now introduce yourself." The purple boy flinched and clenched his fists.

"I-I'm b-Bonnie Leterrix..." Bonnie stutters, thoroughly embarrassed and a little angry. Some of the students begin to laugh.

"He has a girls name!" A red head laughs.

"And look at that hair an those eyes! He's so faking it!" A brunette points out. Bonnie sinks further and further into his shell. Bonnie shuffles to an empty desk in the back but the teens didn't stop teasing and taunting the purple haired boy.

"STOP! That is enough teasing Bonnie because of a few little things. Act like civil human beings and stop." A brunette with slightly tanned skin and freckles says.

"Thank you, Mister Fazbear." The teacher says, continuing on to the lesson. After the bell rang, Bonnie packs his new English materials and stands up, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Bonnie! Wait up!" Chicadira calls. Bonnie keeps walking, map out as he follows the path marked out for walks into the biology room.

"You must be Mister Leterrix. Come in, come in. Here's a pair of goggles and a lab coat. Now, I expect you to take care of those and don't lose them. I'll arrange you with a partner as soon as everyone is ready." The kind teacher says.

"Morning, Mrs. Aubren!" Chicadira greets.

"Good morning, Chicadira." Mrs. Aubren returns. Bonnie walks to the back of the room and waits.

"...Llo. Hello. I'm supposed to be your partner." A gold haired teen says. Bonnie puts on the coat and goggles as well as re-tieing his hair back so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Today we're going to dissect a frog." Mrs Aubren tells the teens, placing a frog and tools on each table and launches into the explanation. After Mrs. Aubren finishes, Bonnie starts dissecting the frog. Neither teen speaks and Bonnie does most of the work while his 'partner' plays around with a scalpel. The rest of the class, as well as the next two, pass quickly and somewhat uneventfully. The lunch bell rings. The classrooms empty as the teens file into the cafeteria. Bonnie walks into the room with his bagged lunch. Most of the tables are taken. Bonnie spots an empty table and sits down, replacing his ear-buds. Bonnie unpacks his lunch and a notepad.

"Hey! It's Bonnie! He looks so lonely." Chicadira says softly.

"Le's go sit with th' lad if ye wan', lass." A tall red head tells Chicadira.

"Alright~! Let's go cheer him up!" The short blond says, skipping to the table were Bonnie is sitting. Chicadira waves a hand in front of Bonnie's face. Bonnie ignores the hand and keeps focused on the notepad in front of him. The four look at each other, surprised. The brunette pulls the cord of the ear buds, yanking thing out of place. Bonnie looks up, a bit of a glare on his face before grabbing his things. Chicadira stops Bonnie by Standing in front of him."Hold on, Bonnie! How are you liking school so far?"

"...I h-hate it..." Bonnie says.

"Why are ye no' likin' it?" The red head asks.

"...J-just like the other s-schools I've been to..." Bonnie mutters and stands up. The purple haired boy walks out side of the cafeteria. The four exchange glances.

"Maybe ice cream will cheer him up or make him feel more welcome." Chicadira says.

"You're right, Chica. Let's go get some." The brunette says, smiling at the blond and making the watching girls swoon and gush over how handsome the teen is. The four go to the small freezer for the ice cream and took one, pooling together their left over money. Once payed, the four search for the purple haired teen. They find him sitting under a tree.

"Go give it to him, Freddy!" Chicadira says, pushing him slightly.

"Yeah, Frederick. Go give the boy the ice cream." The gold haired teen teases. Frederick snatches the frozen treat.

"Shut up, Gold." Frederick snaps.

"Temper, temper, brother~." Gold continues to tease.

"Just you wait, Gold. I'm going to get you when you least expect it." Frederick warns before walking towards Bonnie and sitting next to him. Frederick once again removes the ear-buds and held out the ice cream. Bonnie stares at it, taking it.

 _"Odd... Maybe he want's to be my friend... No. It won't last. He's just luring you into a false sense of security. When you least expect it, he'll just tease and pick on you, just like the rest."_ Bonnie dismisses the small voice. The bell rings. Frederick stands up and meets up with the three waiting teens. Bonnie waits till they leave before doing anything. The purple haired boy devours the ice cream and packs his stuff before heading to his next class.

The final bell rings and the teens rush out. Bonnie walks slowly, being shoved around by the other students. The same blue van is parked in front of the school. Bonnie hurries to it, opens the door, throws his back in the back then gets in the passenger seat.

"How was your first day, sweetie?" Mrs. Leterrix asks.

"... I-it was good..." Bonnie lies. Mrs. Leterrix smiles and kisses Bonnie's head.

"I'm glad to hear that, honey. Did you make any new friends?" She asks.

"...Lots..." Bonnie lies again. Bonnie didn't like lieing to his mom, but he didn't want to worry her.

"Oh, honey, tonight we'll be having guests over for dinner. Could you help clean up some before they arrive?" Mrs. Leterrix asks.

"...Sure mom..." Bonnie says. Both go silent, Bonnie looking out the window while his mother focuses on the road. In the matter of minutes, the van pulls to a stop in front of a small two bedroom house that had only a half bath, small kitchen and living room. The rooms where smaller. Bonnie gets out and grabs his bag from the back. Both he and Mrs. Leterrix walk to the small house. Mrs. Leterrix unlocks and opens the door. Bonnie walks in and goes straight to his room. After the two rested for a few minutes they begin cleaning up the small house and getting rid of boxes. After three hours straight of nonstop cleaning, they finish. The door bell rings.

"That must be them! Oh dear! I don't have anything made!" Mrs. Leterrix panics. Bonnie opens the front door.

"You must be Bonnie. Is you're mother home?" A tall blond haired woman asks. Bonnie walks to the living room. Moments later Mrs. Leterrix hurries to the door.

"I am so sorry. Dinner is on the stove so come in." The blue haired woman invites. Four people, the blond woman, blond and brunette boys and a tall brunette, enter the house and go to the living room where Bonnie is sitting, plucking the strings of his guitar.

"It's you!" The two teens yell.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's you!" The two teens yell. Bonnie openly flinches and backs away.

"... I-I don't know you g-guys..." Bonnie mutters.

"Oh... right. We never introduced ourselves." The two speak, completely in sync with the other.

"I'm Frederick Fazbear but I prefer being called Freddy." Frederick says with a warm smile and holds out his hand for Bonnie to shake. Bonnie didn't make any move towards the two teens.

"I'm Gold. Chica gave me the nickname Goldy." Gold says then plops on the floor. Bonnie relaxes a bit and goes back to playing his guitar. "You play?"

"...Yeah... My..." Bonnie stops and looks down. Gold and Frederick exchange a glance.

"Where did you learn?" Frederick asks.

"...My d-dad. T-this was his before..." Bonnie mutters, stopping before he said the last bit.

"Before he passed on thirteen years ago, when Bonnie was two. Bonnie's father had left video based lessons so his only child could live his dreams." Mrs. Leterrix says sadly. The four look between Bonnie and Mrs. Leterrix, waiting for more of an explanation.

"Greg was a solder. He left for duty before Bonnie was born. But he contacted me every day, especially after Bonnie was born." Mrs. Leterrix let out a small chuckle. "He was never good with names but... He picked out Bonnie's name and I didn't have the heart to tell him that it was a girl's name. Just before Bonnie's third birthday was when I got the news that Greg was killed on the front lines. Instead of a birthday, Bonnie and I were at the funeral..." Mrs. Leterrix took a few deep breaths.

"That's so sad..." Mrs. Fazbear murmurs.

"It's been a hard thirteen years, juggling two jobs and raising Bonnie. My poor boy has had an even harder time. We've had to move several times because others would bully him to the point of beating him up... I just hope this school will be better to him." Mrs. Leterrix says, going to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Leterrix. Me, Gold, Felix and Chicadira will keep that from happening." Frederick states. Gold nods. A sting on Bonnie's guitar snaps, attracting everyone's attention. Bonnie stands up and quickly goes to his room. The five occupants' eyes follow the purple haired teen. Bonnie quickly shut the door and grabs a replacement string and fixing the broken string. The purple haired boy sighs and tunes the new string before putting in his ear-buds and playing.

" _I am a question to the world, not an answer to be heard or a moment that's held in your arms, and what do you think you'd say? I won't listen anyway. You don't know me and I'll never be what you want me to be." Bonnie sings along, still playing. "And what do you think you'd understand? I'm a boy, no, I'm a man. You can't take me and throw me away. And how can you learn what's never shown? Yeah you stand here on your own. They don't know me cuz I'm not here! And I want a moment to be real! Wanna touch things I don't feel! I wanna hold on and feel I belong! And how-_ " Bonnie stops when he notices the 'audence' in his doorway.

"Wow. You are quiet the talented young man." Mr. Fazbear compliments. Bonnie just stares at them.

"I came to tell you dinner's ready but I didn't want to interrupt you." Mrs. Leterrix says.

"...I-it's okay mom..." Bonnie says softly. The four guests head to the living room.

"Is there something you're aren't telling me, sweetie?" The blue haired woman asks, kneeling in front of Bonnie.

"...Kids... They're picking on me..." Bonnie mutters.

"About what?" Mrs. Leterrix asks worriedly. "It's not about your-" Bonnie shakes his head.

"It's just my n-name and stuff..." Bonnie assures. "I'll b-be fine, mom..."

"I hope it all stops... I hate seeing you hurt." Mrs. Leterrix says, hugging Bonnie.

"Oh... I start working next week..." Bonnie says.

"Where again?" Mrs. Leterrix asks.

"...Starbucks a f-few blocks... I guess they're r-rearranging my schedule for school... Since I have to work..." Bonnie says.

"Honey, you didn't have to." His mother tells him.

"...I want to help... W-where I can..." the purple haired boy says softly. Neither continues the subject and joins their guests for a simple meal. Frederick and Gold pick on each other, the adults talk among themselves and Bonnie is as silent as usual.

"Well, This was a lovely dinner, you're cooking is fantastic, Cassy, but we have to be going. Thank you for this pleasant evening." Mrs. Fazbear says.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Come visit again soon!" Mrs. Leterrix says, seeing the four out. The blue haired woman closes the door after them and turns to Bonnie. Bonnie is lightly dozing off, his head hanging forwards. Mrs. Leterrix smiles and goes about cleaning the dishes and picks Bonnie up and lays him in his bed. "Good night, my sweet boy." Mrs. Leterrix kisses Bonnie's forehead and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie's alarm clock buzzes loudly, telling him it was time to get up. Bonnie turns the device off and sits up, his purple hair sticking up in every which way. Bonnie gets out of bed and gets ready for his second day of school, one that he knew was going to be one of the weirdest, hanging out with teens he didn't really know. Mrs. Leterrix left earlier for work, leaving Bonnie to walk. The purple haired boy quickly gets dressed, grabbing the strap of his backpack and guitar and goes to the kitchen. Bonnie makes some toast and spots a note on the fridge.

'I didn't have the time to make your lunch but there is ten dollars on the counter so you can buy lunch.' the note reads. Bonnie trows the paper away and picks up the ten dollars, putting it in his pocket, and walks out the door, guitar slung across his back. Bonnie didn't stop walking until he reaches the school. He's immediately greeted by a familiar blond tackling him into a hug. Bonnie freezes, breath catching in his throat.

"Freddy and Gold told us what's going on and that your going to be a part of our crew!" Chicadira says cheerfully, releasing Bonnie. Bonnie backs away and takes deep breaths. Frederick, Gold and, Bonnie assumes the last one is Felix.

"Ye be a par' o' th' Fazbear Crew, lad." Felix tells Bonnie, slinging an arm around the younger's shoulders. Bonnie moves away.

"Anyways. Let's get going before we're late. And Bonnie, if anyone, and I mean anyone, bothers you, come to us. We'll take care of it." Frederick tells the purple haired boy. Bonnie nods and follows the four, hearing whispers and snickers coming from the other students. Bonnie looks down at his feet. The five walk into their first class which is empty except the teacher. Bonnie couldn't lie, he didn't like the teacher. The four take the seats next to Bonnie's chosen seat. Bonnie hesitantly sits down, setting his guitar and bag next to him, hoping no one would try to steal it.

"You have music next, right?" Chicadira asks. Bonnie shakes his head.

"...It's t-the second-" Bonnie stops talking for a minute. "-S-second half... after lunch..."

"Freddy and Gold are in that class too!" Chicadira says happily. Bonnie fiddles with a pencil, waiting for the class to begin. When the bell rings Bonnie takes out the supplies for class as the students pour in and listens as the teacher begins his lecture. The rest of the classes came and gone quickly and uneventfully. It was finally lunch time. Bonnie stares at the long line before him and groans irritably. About twenty minutes pass before he finally got his turn.

"What would you like, kid?" A tall, black haired male asks.

"...Um... G-grilled cheese... three..." Bonnie says. The tall man places the three grilled cheese sandwiches, a styrofoam bowl with fresh tomato soup and some crackers on a plastic plate and hands it to Bonnie. Bonnie takes it and moves on, grabbing a cherry Pepsi and three bags of Sun Chips. The total for the whole meal was only four dollars and thirty cents. Bonnie grabs two more bags of chips, bringing it up to five dollars and ten cents. The purple haired boy pays, taking his change and food outside and eats the grilled cheese happily. It reminds him of his mother's, crunchy bread with the perfect amount of cheese. After the sandwiches, Bonnie crushes the crackers and puts the crumbs into the tomato soup. The four join Bonnie, eating and talking. Bonnie opens the Pepsi and a bag of chips. By the time the five finish, the bell rings.

"Alright. Time for music class." Frederick says.

"Yay! Culinary art's next!" Chicadira cheers. " See you guys after school!" Chicadira skips off, quickly followed by Felix. Bonnie, Frederick and Gold head to music class. Bonnie is actually excited. He is going to be able to play his guitar and that is the highlight of the day for him. Frederick and Gold enter the room and wait for the purple haired teen. Bonnie hurries to catch up. The three sit down just as the bell rings.

The final bell rings and the students run out and heads for home. Bonnie, Frederick, Felix, Gold and Chicadira walk away from the building. Bonnie's phone rings and he opens it, answering it.s

"H-hello...oh...um, maybe... n-no... I c-can walk home... yeah, I will... love you too, m-mom... bye." Bonnie mutters, hanging up.

"What's up, Bon?" Chicadira asks.

"My mom i-is working late tonight..." Bonnie mutters.

"Hey. Let's grab some snacks and stuff and head out." Fredrick says. The three other teens cheered while Bonnie groans inaudibly.


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs. Leterrix drives Bonnie to school as usual.

"Alright. Be out front at twelve o'clock so I can pick you up." Mrs. Leterrix says.

"I-I know mom..." Bonnie says. "They g-gave me my new schedule last w-week..."

"Alright sweetie. I'll see you in a bit." Mrs. Leterrix says. Bonnie waves and gets out, slinging his backpack on his shoulder and walking into the school. Frederick smiles when he sees the familiar purple hair of his friend.

"Bonnie! Over here!" Frederick calls. Bonnie walks up to them, waving with a slight smile, as per usual. Although the four have known Bonnie for around a week, the purple haired teen still didn't speak much but seemed more happy. And Frederick is overjoyed to see Bonnie happy, although he has no clue why, and never shows it. Chicadira giggles, holding Felix's hand. She can tell Frederick is the happiest to see Bonnie. And she has a feeling as to why. Of course, she stays quiet.

"I'll tell Foxy about it later." The blond tells herself. She thought it is cute and that Bonnie and Frederick would make an adorable couple.

"Ready for your seventh day here?" Frederick asks Bonnie.

"K-kinda." Bonnie says.

"Is something wrong, Bon?" Gold asks, not seeming worried or concerned.

"N-nothing..." Bonnie mutters. "I'm just... p-preoccupied." Frederick nods and puts his arm around Bonnie's shoulders. Bonnie looks at Frederick's arm and moves away from the brunette.

"Alright. Let's get to class." Frederick says. Gold starts walking ahead.

"... I want pie." Gold says randomly.

"No!" Frederick, Chicadira and Felix shouts in unison. Bonnie gives the three a confused look. Chicadira shakes her head and pats Bonnie's back. Bonnie shrugs and walks ahead. Bonnie plays his guitar while walking when he bumps into someone. Bonnie falls to the ground.

"Watch where you're walking you fucking idiot. Oh, it's the new fucker." A masculine blond teen says. Bonnie picks himself up.

"S-sorry..." Bonnie mutters and starts walking away when the blond grabs the back of Bonnie's shirt and yanks him back. The purple haired boy once again lands painfully on the ground.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it. You interrupted me and my girl." The blond snaps and hits Bonnie.

"I d-didn't mean to!" Bonnie cries. The blond snorts and hit Bonnie again. Bonnie just whimpers in pain and slowly stands up. The blond punches Bonnie's eye. The purple haired boy covers his eye and takes a few breaths through clenched teeth. Frederick, Gold, Chicadira and Felix comes running to Bonnie. Frederick immediately comforts the younger. Felix growls at the blond while Gold gives him a cold glare. Chicadira moves Bonnie's hand and gasps.

"Ya bastar'." Felix snaps at the blond. "Why di' ya nee' ta hi' th' lad!?"

"It was uncalled for." Gold says calmly. Chicadira and Frederick ignore the conversation and tends to Bonnie.

"What happened?" Frederick asks.

"I w-was playing my guitar and not looking where I w-was g-" Bonnie pauses.

"Bons? You okay?" Chicadira asks worriedly.

"Y-yeah... Sorry. Well, I w-wasn't paying attention to where I walking so I accidentally bumped i-into the guy. I apologized but he said that s-sorry wasn't going to cut it..." Bonnie tells his two friends. Frederick glares at the blond, walking to him and punching him. Bonnie stares in shock while Felix and Gold silently. Chicadira looks over Bonnie's now black eye.

"Chica, Foxy, get Bon to the nurse's office and get him some ice." Frederick says.

"Wha' 'bou' ya an' Gol'?" Felix asks.

"We'll set this straight in a calm fashion." Frederick says. Felix nods as he and Chicadira leads Bonnie to the nurse's office. The nurse is a kind old lady that quickly gave the purple haired boy an ice pack for his eye and sent the three off to class. The four classes pass fairly quickly and Bonnie hurries out before his four friends could talk to him. Bonnie leaves the building and walks to the waiting blue van and gets in. Mrs. Leterrix watches her son for a moment before seeing the bruise.

"What happened to your eye, sweetie?" Mrs. Leterrix asks worriedly.

"It's n-nothing, mom." Bonnie says. Mrs. Leterrix looks unconvinced but othersise didn't push the subject. Mrs. Leterrix pulls out of the driveway towards their next destination. After about a half hour of driving, Mrs. Leterrix pulls up in front of a StarBuck's cafe. Bonnie gets out, leaving his school bag and guitar. Bonnie waves and walks in. The place was pretty empty. One of the employees spots Bonnie and walks to him.

"You are Bonnie Leterrix, correct?" He asks.

"Y-yes." Bonnie replies. The man gives Bonnie a pile of cloths and a hat. Bonnie takes the cloths changes, his hair covering his bruised eye, and takes his place behind the counter. At first it was slow but as school ends, business picks up.

"Welcome to StarBuck's, what can I get you today?" Bonnie asks.

"A frape with double- wait... Bonnie!?" Bonnie looks up and the other side of the counter is Gold, Felix, Chicadira and Frederick.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie stops everything he's doing, staring at his four friends in shock,

"You're working here!? What... Why are you even working!? Your what, sixteen, You should be lazing about!" Frederick says loudly. Bonnie groans.

"L-look, mom is working two jobs and barely making enough for us to live on. I took up a job t-to help out-" Bonnie pauses.

"If you really needed the help, Me and Gold could-" Frederick starts.

"N-no! I can't ask that and mom won't accept it." Bonnie interrupts before covering his mouth. Frederick sighs and Bonnie picks up what he was doing. "Now, are you going to o-order or not?"

"...one mocha frappe, Orange Mango Smoothie, Cappuccino with Peppermint and an Iced coffee with milk." Frederick says. Bonnie puts in the order and the four sit at a nearby table. Bonnie takes the next order.

"I can't believe Bon's wasting his time here..." Chicadira mutters.

"After all he's been through, he has to work for this place? That's not right." Gold says.

"Aye. Th' lad's del' with enough o' th' har'ships. I be thinkin' we nee' ta do sometnin' fer th' lad." Felix says. Frederick doesn't speak or acknowledge the conversation. The freckled brunette only snaps out of his daze when he hears Bonnie call out his name. Frederick didn't want to admit it but he didn't like Bonnie being in that part of town. It is known for being violent and crawling with teens out to make a name for themselves and would do anything to achieve it. Frederick stands up and walks to the counter where Bonnie is standing with the requested drinks. Frederick takes them and pays, not saying a word. Frederick sits back at the table with Chicadira, Gold and Felix, placing the drinks in the middle. The three take their drinks and look at Frederick with concern.

"Freddy? What's on your mind?" Gold asks. "And don't give me excuses. I know you better." Frederick rubs his face and stood up.

"It doesn't matter." Frederick says, leaving no room for argument as he goes outside.

"Well, tha' jus' happene'. Won'er wha' be on th' lad's mind."

"He must be really worried now, with Bon working here..." Chicadira thought. "Hey, I think we should wait for Bon to get off work and walk with him. This is a bad part of town and it would be safer." Gold and Felix look at the short, chubby blond. Gold nods.

"Ye still be th' smar'es' lass I eve' ha' th' pleasu'e o' knowin'." Felix compliments.

"Thank you, Foxy~!" Chicadira chirps. "I'll go tell Bon and Freddy about it." Chicadira gets up and walks outside. Frederick is leaning against the building, obviously deep in thought, occasionally mumbling to himself.

"Why here...?" Frederick mumbles.

"Hiya, Freddy." Chicadira says. Frederick jumps. "You're worried about Bonnie being in this part of town, aren't you?" Frederick doesn't answer at first.

"...Well, yeah. H-he's an important friend." Frederick replies.

"I understand, but Foxy, Goldy and I thought the four of us could come here every day and wait till Bon gets out of work and walk home." Chicadira explains.

"Alright, I can agree with that." Frederick mutters.

"Then you can tell Bon the plan~!" Chicadira chirps and pulls the freckled brunette into the building then pushed him towards the counter. Frederick walks forward until he reaches the counter. Bonnie stands up and fixes his uniform.

"Hey, Bon. I wanted to tell you We'll be waiting here until you're off then walk with you... S-sense it's a dangerous part of town..." Frederick informs Bonnie.

"O-oh. Thanks." Bonnie says. "Do you need anything else?"

"Nah. We're good. When do you get off?" Frederick asks.

"In a-about two hours." Bonnie answers.

"Alright, see you then." Frederick says and walks to the table with Gold, Felix and Chicadira to wait for Bonnie.


	6. Chapter 6

_{A/N: This chapter will have gore and death. You have been warned.}_

Bonnie and Mrs. leterrix have been in Mildrin county for near four months. Now that they are both working, they have extra money to go out for a treat every so often. It is a Saturday, and like usual, both have to work.

"Bonnie, sweetie, time to get up and get ready for work." Mrs. Leterrix says softly. Bonnie grumbles softly and sits up. Mrs. Leterrix giggles softly at her son's appearance.

"..Kay..." Bonnie yawns and scratches his head before getting up. Bonnie puts a plain lavender shirt, blue denim jeans and put his hair up in the usual ponytail held together by a red ribbon. Mrs. Leterrix is getting her lunch ready for the day. Bonnie walks into the kitchen and gets a glass of apple juice and some cereal. The two don't speak and head out after they finished breakfast. Mrs. Leterrix waits until Bonnie is buckled in before pulling out and driving down the road. The blue van stops at a red light.

"How has school been, honey?" Mrs. Leterrix asks.

"I-it's been okay..." Bonnie mutters. "Freddy and the others h-have been really nice... Especially f-Freddy." The van starts moving as the light turns green. The next thing to happen was fast. A gray truck is speeding towards the light and runs it, ramming into the drivers side of the blue van. Mrs. Leterrix tries to protect Bonnie.

Bonnie opens his eyes. He feels sharp pain all over, mostly in his head, arm and legs. The purple haired boy feels arms around him and looks to find his mom, bleeding badly.

"M-mom...? Mom, are you okay?" Bonnie asks, shaking her No response comes from the blue haired woman. "Mom? Mom. W-wake up... please wake up! Mom! Mom!" Mrs. leterrix didn't move and felt as cold as ice or stone. Bonnie starts crying, shaking his mother. "Don't leave me, mom! Please don't go..." The doors of the crushed vehicle are pried open and firemen get Mrs. Leterrix and Bonnie out carefully. Bonnie hears a few snatches of conversation.

"... Drunk. The man is on his way to prison for driving under the influence." A cop says. A paramedic kneels in front of Bonnie and looks him over. Bonnie cries out in pain when the man touches his arm, legs and head.

"The kids alright but-" Bonnie's world goes black as he passes out. The paramedic keeps Bonnie from getting hurt more. "We've got a problem! Kid's just passed out! He needs to get to a hospital stat!"

Bonnie opens his eye and is greeted by white and the feel of gauze and casts.

"M-mom." Bonnie mutters and immediately pulls out the IVs and wires before getting up. Bonnie runs out of the room, faintly remembering where the doctors said they had his mom. A few nurses shout when they see Bonnie running to the ICU. Bonnie reaches his destination and sees his mother lying in a bed, a nurse and doctor standing next to the bed. The purple haired boy limps into the room. Not even three minutes later, the monitor let out a long beep. Bonnie looks at Mrs. Leterrix then the doctor, who had moved closer and raised the sheet over the blue haired woman's head. Bonnie falls to his knees and begins to wail. When The doctor places a hand on the boys shoulder, he instantly freaks out, screaming and crying.

"Sedatives! Now!" The doctor yells. The nurse gave the man a needle and he proceeded to sedate Bonnie. "Take him back to his room, keep him under heavy sedation. If this happens again, he'll end up hurting himself."

"Yes, Doctor." The woman say and gets Bonnie back in his room. Bonnie's unwilling sleep is filled with the sight of his mother, the crash and the heart monitor letting out it's long beep.


	7. Chapter 7

Frederick, Gold, Felix and Chicadira are watching the news due to nothing else good being on.

" _ **Thanks, Frank. In other news, there was a devastating crash earlier this morning. Local residents Elizabeth Leterrix and her son Bonnie Leterrix were t-boned by someone who I'd say wasn't all there.**_ "

" ** _That's right, James. Their conditions are unknown but they where rushed to Mildren mercy hospital. Of course the driver was drunk and is facing criminal charges of driving under the influence. It's believed that neither survived, but it's merely an assumption._** " Frederick bolts up and runs to his parents' room and bangs on the door. Chicadira covers her mouth in horror, Felix looks grim and Gold is worried but didn't show it. Within minutes Frederick comes back to the living room and out the front door. The three other teens follow after. The four half ran to the car, Frederick getting in the driver's seat, starting it and pulling out. Chicadira, Felix and Gold look at the freckled brunette with worry. They arrived at the hospital in no time and the four pile out of the care and into the building. Frederick slams his hands on the counter the get the receptionist's attention. The red head looks up.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

"What room is Bonnie and Elizabeth Leterrix in?" Frederick asks.

"Mr. Leterrix is in room 322... as for Mrs. Leterrix, She passed away shortly after arriving." The receptionist tells him. Frederick nods his thanks and takes off, his three friends close behind. Upon reaching the room, they see Bonnie. The purple haired boy looks horrible, bandages wrapped around is head, half of his face and a good deal of any visible skin, cast on his arm and other various things. Bonnie looks up, looking half drowsy. Frederick walks to the bed and kneels next to it before carefully pulling Bonnie into a hug. Chicadira tears up and Felix wraps an arm around the blond. Gold bows his head. The room is silent except Bonnie's quiet sobbing. Frederick rubs Bonnie's back in a soothing, comforting way as the remaining three watch.

About a week passes and Bonnie's arm and leg heal so he is able to go to school but not work. Mrs. and Mr. Fazbear had Bonnie move into their home so he wouldn't be on his own. The alarms go off and Frederick and Gold get up and ready for the day. Bonnie took a little longer due to his inability to walk. Bonnie maneuvers down the stairs of the large house with his crunches. Frederick and Gold wait for Bonnie. Frederick hurries to Bonnie, taking his bag and staying with the purple haired boy. Bonnie talks even less then before, and his natural stutter is worse.

"Bye mom, dad! We're off now!" Gold yells. Bonnie flinches. "Sorry bud."

"It's O-o-o-okay..." Bonnie murmurs. The three leave the house and walk to the school, taking their time.


	8. Chapter 8

The school day passes smoothly, at least, until lunch time. The five teens sit at their table, eating and laughing. Well, except Bonnie. Bonnie is deep in thought. Frederick occasionally glances at the younger.

"Bonnie, you're crying..." Frederick points out before wiping Bonnie's face. Bonnie looks at Frederick.

"S-sorry..." Bonnie murmurs.

"What a wuss. Or a cry baby. What, Is you're leg hurting? Should we call your mommy?" A blond starts. "Oh, wait, she's dead. And your dad's probably off banging a sl-" Bonnie cuts the blond teen's sentence short with a surprisingly strong punch.

"Don't ever insult my mom or my dad!" Bonnie yelled, pulling all attention on him.

"I'll do what I want, bitch boy. Except your ugly ass dead mom." the large teen laughs. Bonnie moves to hit him again when Gold held him in a head lock, glaring at the large teen. Frederick walks to Gold.

"Gold, let me handle Bonnie, alright?" The freckled brunette says, just loud enough for the golden blond teen to hear. Gold nods and allows Frederick to take Bonnie. Frederick sat the purple haired boy down and kneels in front of him. "Bonnie, ignore those kinds of words. You know your mom wouldn't want to see you like that." Bonnie looks at Frederick. "If you have to, play a song. You're an amazing guitarist and your dad would be proud of you."

"Thanks, f-f-Freddy..." Bonnie murmurs. Frederick hugs Bonnie, not caring about what anyone has to say. Frederick liked the purple haired boy as more than just a friend. Bonnie returns the hug.

"Better, Bon?" Frederick asks, still hugging Bonnie.

"Y-yeah..." Bonnie murmurs. Frederick pats Bonnie's back and pulls away. The rest uf the day passes slowly but smoothly. When the school day ends, Chica, Felix and Gold go ahead.

"See you guys at the house! I'm also going to eat that Pie in the fridge since it's Friday!" Gold laughs and hurries to the large house, followed by the other two. This gave Frederick time to tell Bonnie that he loves him. They walk in silence for about half of the trip before Frederick clears his throat.

"Bonnie, I have s-something to tell you..." The freckled brunette stutters. Bonnie glances at Frederick. "I um... I l-like you as more than a friend... I just... I guess w-what I'm tr-trying to say is I l-lo-love... you..." Bonnie stops and looks at Frederick, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Y-you l-love me?" Bonnie asks. Frederick only nods. Bonnie gets closer to Frederick, a large smile on his face. Frederick couldn't help but smile back. "Then I c-can say this; I love you too." Frederick hugs Bonnie tightly.

"I think this is the best I've seen you since we met... And it makes me happy." Frederick says softly.

"I-I'd hug back but th crutches'll fall." Bonnie chuckles softly. Frederick let go of Bonnie and the two keep walking, talking and laughing until they reach the large house. Frederick opens the door for Bonnie with the same smile still on his face. "Thanks, Freddy." The two walk in and up the stairs to put their bags up then heads back down. Frederick slammed open the kitchen door, takes the pie Gold was just about to eat and walks back to Bonnie. The freckled brunette takes a fork full and offers it to the purple haired boy. Bonnie hesitently eats the pie. Frederick takes a bite.

"Heeeey! That was miiiiine!" Gold whines.

"Too bad. Bon and I claimed it." Frederick says, offereing another bite to Bonnie, who happily eats it, a light dusting of blush present on his cheeks. Frederick takes a bite and turns the TV on. "What do you want to watch, Bon?" Frederick wraps an arm around Bonnie.

"Um... I l-liked 300... But maybe..." Bonnie thinks before taking the remote and going to syfy and pressing 'select'.

"Ooo. Ghost Hunters. Good show." Frederick says.

"It's best when watched with company." Bonnie agrees and leaned towards Frederick, stealing the fork and pie from him and eating it. About three hours later, 'Ghost Hunters' is still running and the pie tin sits on the coffee table, empty. Frederick and Bonnie had fallen asleep a half an hour ago, a blanket laid over them. Felix, Chicadira and Gold dicuss their two friends behavior around each other.

"I notice' Bon don' le' anyone bu' Fred thouch him withou' shyin' away." Felix says.

"I kinda figured they'd get together. Freddy's been really protective of Bonnie and Bonnie seems to come out of his shell around Freddy." Chicadira says. "And that means I have something to blog!" Both boys look at Chicadira. "I've been shipping them since i saw them together. They're sooooo cute~!"

"So my brother's found his special person." Gold smiles. "That's good."

"Wha' do ya mean, Gol'?" Felix asks.

"My brother has been gay for a while, figureing it out about... three? Yeah, three years ago. I was starting to think he would have to change himself. But it's good he didn't." The two stare at Gold. "What? He's my brother and, no matter how many times he steals my pies, I love him the way he is because he's my brother."

"That makes sense~!" Chicadira giggles. "Anyways, nighty night boys~!" The short blond hurried to the guest room. The boys bid each other good night and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks pass and Bonnie's leg is fully healed, allowing him to walk normally. It is a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Everyone is doing their own thing, wether it is playing games, being outside or just haging around.

"Hey, Bon?" Frederick calls.

"Y-yeah?" Bonnie answers with his own question.

"Would you like to go out today?" Frederick asks.

Bonnie smiles, "That sounds good to m-me."

"And I know just the place." Frederick says, taking Bonnie's hand. The two walk to a local cafe.

"Where's t-the top hat come from?" Bonnie asks.

"I wear it when school's off. It's a family heirloom on my mom's side. Gold has one too but he hardly wears it. Also, you should definitely keep you're hair long like this." Frederick says, running a hand through Bonnie's hair. "It suits you." Bonnie blushes a bit and brings his mid-back length hair to look at it.

"I s-should cut it a bit." Bonnie mutters. Fredrick wraps an arm around Bonnie and pecks the top of his head.

"If that's what you want." The freckled brunette says. "I love you, Bonnie and I like you being happy."

"T-thanks and I love you too. I promise I won't cut it t-too short." Bonnie smiles. Freddy opens the door and lets Bonnie in first. Both take their seats at a small, private booth. Frederick went up to order their meal. After a few minutes, Frederick set's down a plate in front of Bonnie. The purple haired boy sniffs the food. Both eagerly dig in and talk about their likes and dislikes, funny stories, best moments and more. The sky goes dark when they finally leave. They decide to watch a movie at the theater. Frederick picks one he though was supposed to be a romantic one. About half way through, Bonnie is as close to the freckled brunette as the seats will allow. Frederick jumps at a particularly bad moment. The two look at each other and laugh since the whole theater is their's. After the movie they went to a nice restaurant for dinner, still laughing at each other's reactions. Frederick is even happier to hear Bonnie laughing so easily. The two order, eat and talk for another two hours before heading back the large house. They ignore everyone, laughing and enjoying playful jokes, and went to Frederick's room. Frederick looks at Bonnie and presses his lips to the younger's. Bonnie returns the kiss, holding onto Frederick. A knock sounds on Frederick's door.

"Dinner's done, guys!" Gold called.

Frederick pulls away, "We already ate!" Frederick says and kisses Bonnie again. The freckled brunette licks Bonnie's lip, asking for entrance.

"Come on! Mom's not having that! She says to go down and eat before she drags you down there herself!" Gold says. "And she made pie! And imma eat it!" Frederick breaks the kiss and glares at the door.

"Go right on ahead, Gold! I'm a bit busy here!" Frederick tells the golden blond.

"Woo!" Gold yells and quickly retreating foot falls tell the pair Gold left. Frederick returns to kissing Bonnie, hoping for no more interruptions. Frederick picks Bonnie up and lays him on his bed.


	10. Chapter 10 (LEMON)

_**{WARNING: LEMONY SMUT AHEAD(sorry if it's bad.) ADVERT YOUR EYES, KIDS!}**_

Frederick breaks the kiss and kisses Bonnie's neck. Bonnie blushes brightly.

"F-Freddy, what are you-" Frederick cuts Bonnie off by placing a finger to his lips.

"Shh, just lay there and relax." Frederick murmurs and continues to kiss, nip and suck Bonnie's neck, leaving a mark. Frederick reaches under Bonnie's shirt. Bonnie stifles a moan. Frederick continues teasing Bonnie. The freckled brunette takes off his coat and shirt. Bonnie stares at Frederick's bare chest, blushing even brighter. Frederick resumes his teasing, trying to get a moan from the purple haired boy. Frederick smiles as Bonnie moans softly. Frederick sat up and pulls Bonnie's pants and boxers off. Bonnie blushes and Frederick strips the remainder of his own cloths. The freckled brunette grins and leans down.

"You're all mine now~." Frederick purred. Frederick slides his hard member into Bonnie. Bonnie winces and whimpers but other wise stays quiet. Frederick waits for Bonnie to give him the okay. The purple haired boy nods and Frederick thrusts slowly at first. Bonnie moans softly, the pain is quickly beaten by the pleasure. "Are you enjoying it~?" Frederick grunts. Bonnie nods, eyes half-closed. The freckled brunette increased his speed, going deeper.

"Ahh! Freddy!" Bonnie gasps and grips the blankets. Frederick hit the same spot, gaining another loud moan from the purple haired boy. Frederick moved even faster, groaning and moaning. Frederick kisses Bonnie passionately while keeping a constant rhythm. Bonnie lets go of the blanket and tangles a hand in Frederick's brown hair and the other on his back. Frederick breaks the kiss and grunts.

"I'm about to..." Frederick warns. Bonnie just tightens his grip, reaching his climax. Frederick follows soon after. The freckled brunette lays down, pulling the purple haired boy close and covering up.

 _ **{Lemon over!}**_

The next morning, Gold wakes up the two by bursting into the room, hyped up on pie. Frederick holds Bonnie in a protective manner, keeping the younger calm.

"Did you guys have sex? How is that even possible?" Gold asks.

"Shut up and get out of my room." Frederick grumbles. Gold huffs and waltzes out of the room, closing the door. Frederick nuzzles Bonnie then kissing him. Bonnie groans softly and shifts, immediately regretting it.

"Ow..." Bonnie mutters, only half awake. Frederick smooths Bonnie's hair. The younger falls back into his deep sleep. Frederick goes deep into thought, still petting Bonnie's purple hair.

"Freddy, honey! Time fore breakfast!" Mrs. Fazbear calls. Frederick snaps out of his thoughts and gets out of bed, tucking the blanket tight around Bonnie then kisses his forehead. The freckled brunette gets dressed and goes down stairs.

"Where's Bonnie?" Mrs. Fazbear asks.

"Still sleeping." Frederick says, taking his plate as well as Bonnie's. "I'll give him his."

"Be down by lunch!"

"I will mom." Frederick assures and walks back up to his room. "Bonnie. Bon. Time to wake up." Bonnie stirs and opons his eyes. Frederick put the plates down and helps Bonnie up into a sitting position, picks the plate back up and sat down. Bonnie takes a plate and eats. The two eventually walk downstairs, Bonnie moving at a slow pace. They go to the living room, getting comfortable.


	11. Chapter 11

Several weeks pass of lazing about. Frederick had figured out Bonnie's secret and chose to to keep quiet. Frederick isn't going to risk losing Bonnie's trust or the boy himself. The five teens decide they would celebrate all of their birthdays all at once. Especially since Bonnie's seventeenth birthday wasn't celebrated. They're going to celebrate at 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza', the restaurant Mr. Fazbear restaurant is already packed. Bonnie is the most excited out of the five, having never had such a big party. The teens step into the building and are greeted with "Happy Birthday!" and tons of gifts. Bonnie is practically jumping with joy. The day is filled with fun and joy, even Bonnie playing his guitar alongside the purple rabbit animatronic on stage. Everyone is having too much fun as the teens walk around. Frederick has an arm around Bonnie and rest his forehead against the younger's.

"Gosh you guys are cute." Chicadira giggles.

"I agree, Fred." Gold says through a mouthful of cake.

"Aye. They be right, lad. Yer both ma'e fer each othe'." Felix adds.

"I feel I could touch the heavens with how happy I am." Frederick mumbles.

"Alrigh' la-" Felix is cut off and falls to the ground with a thump. Chicadira and Gold turn to look at Felix but also falls to the floor. Frederick looks up as a blunt object connects with his face. Bonnie is about to kneel in front of his Friends when the stranger responsible walks up and knocks Bonnie out as well.

 _ **{Warning! below contains violence, blood, death and graphic scenes}**_

Bonnie opens his eyes and is greeted by a man with a purple uniform and a large, crazed grin. Bonnie screams and tries to back away. His four friends stir and panic as well.

"Shh, shhh..." The stranger hushes, petting Bonnie's hair. Frederick begins flipping out, struggling to get away. "You have nothing to worry about. You'll be last." The man in purple approaches Frederick with a knife. Bonnie fights to get free and help his friends. The stranger rests the tip of his blade near Frederick's eye. "Oh... No one's here." The stranger says, his grin widen as he rips the duct tape off of each of their mouths before going back to Frederick and replaces the knife's tip below the teen's eye and digging it in. Frederick screams in pain before his eye pops out of it's socket, still attached, and blood pouring down his cheek and onto his cloths. The man in purple keeps smiling and hacks off the hands and stabs the freckled brunette. The stranger pulls out Frederick's intestines and takes vinegar and splashes it on Frederick, making him scream in agony.

"Freddy!" Bonnie cries. Frederick's voice fails as the stranger continues his relentless torture. The four could see the life fading from their friend. The stranger picks Frederick up and takes to a familiar suit and sits the freckled Brunette on the opening. The stranger forces Frederick into the suit, killing him quickly. Bonnie cried loudly, yelling obscene words and calling to his dead boyfriend. The stranger chooses Chicadira next and tortures her. When he finishes that part, Chicadira's eyes are gone, her face carved into a permanent happy expression, stab wounds and cuts littering her body. Chicadira is stuffed in a yellow suit with a bib saying "Let's eat!". It is Felix's turn to break down. The stranger picks Gold next and slowly drags the blade across his face. Gold hisses from the sharp pain but didn't scream or cry. The stranger's smile fades a bit before he just stuffs Gold into a bright yellow suit, making Gold screech. Next came Felix. The red head is numb to the pain as tears mixed with his blood. Bonnie squeezes his eyes close and cringes at the grotesque sound of snapping and cracking bones fills the room. Bonnie feels a sharp pain in his side. Bonnie's eyes snap open as the stranger's blade buries itself in his back. Bonnie screeches as the process is repeated three more times. The stranger cuts and stabs Bonnie until the boy nearly passes out. The last thing Bonnie felt or saw was the stranger and the pain of being forced into one of the suits.


	12. Epilogue

Strange and sad events have occurred today.

Three families dress in black, the rain pounding on the windows.

 _Five local teens have gone missing. Felix Hunter, Gold and Frederick Fazbear, Chicadira Grenver and Finally, Bonnie Leterrix. It's believed that they are no longer with us._

Headstones are placed close together, each bearing five familiar names. People sob and cry, tossing flowers onto four of the graves. Only two adults left flowers at the fifth.

 _Although the crook was caught, the bodies have yet to be found Police have interrogated the suspect but received only vague riddles. when the suspect was found he was singing the children's nursery rhyme 'London Bridge'._

It was a sad day for everyone but a new one for the five possessed animationics.

 _ **{This is the end to this story. But! I'm not yet done. While this part comes to an end, a new one begins. Keep an eye out for part two! Frost-chan signing out~}**_


	13. Not a chapter

Hello. Frost-chan here. I know i haven't updated in a long time. That's due to me having to push art to the forefront in order to get the support i need in order to survive. as of now, I'm relying heavily on commissions and the generosity of others in the form of pledges and ko-fies. I'm trying very hard to get out chapters. I might even rewrite some stories since i've improved. If you want to help, you can find Links on my profile. Thank you for putting up with my shit. -Frost-chan


End file.
